Roader
Roader is a type of wheeled enemies found in the Mega Man and Mega Man X series. Most Roaders attack by driving in a straight path to run over enemies. Types of Roader enemies Mono Roader is an enemy from Mega Man 4 and Mega Man IV. They are able to shield their eyes and attack by spinning wildly. They are invincible when shielding. In Mega Man 4, Mono Roaders appear in the stages of Ring Man and Drill Man, and also Dr. Cossack stages 1 and 2 and Dr. Wily stage 2. In Mega Man IV, Mono Roaders appear in the stages of Ring Man and Crystal Man. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Mono Roader. Camon is an enemy from Mega Man 5 similar to the Mono Roader and like them, they only attack by driving in a straight path. Camons are seen only in Crystal Man's stage. Twin Roader Appearing in Mega Man 6, the is a lot like the Camon from Mega Man 5, only they have two wheels and the ability to turn around. They appear in the stages of Tomahawk Man, Knight Man, and Wind Man. Turbo Roader is an enemy from Mega Man 7 that appears in Turbo Man's stage. Cannon Roader is an enemy from Mega Man V similar to a rocket with a wheel. They appear in the stages of Saturn, Uranus and Pluto. 4 Roader , shortened to Roader outside Japan, is a four wheeled Roader from Mega Man: Battle & Chase. They are one of the three standard enemy racers in the game. An enhanced version named appears as part of the Black Troop. Sepa Roader is a Roader from Mega Man 10 that has a cannon on its head. If the Roader is destroyed first, the cannon will fly up and shoot. If the cannon is destroyed first, the Roader will move faster. They appear in Nitro Man's stage and Wily Castle 1, and Commando Man's stage on Hard Mode. The first part of their name, Sepa (セパ), is taken from the word, sepa''rate (セパレート). Rush Roader is the leader of a robot bōsōzokuRockman Memories'' page 67 from the Mega Man X series that appears in Spark Mandrill's stage in Mega Man X and Wheel Gator's stage in Mega Man Xtreme. Rush Roaders have arms that are equipped with two spikes (almost like daggers or mini-javelins) that they use in attempts to pierce X while moving back and forth on the ground. When shot, they will wobble out of control in place, making the next shot easier. Crash Roader , known as Crash Roadster in the English version of Mega Man X7 and in Mega Man X: Command Mission, is a boar-like Mechaniloid that is part of a motorcycle gang rival of the Road Riders.Compendium of Rockman X They appear in Overdrive Ostrich's stage and the first X-Hunter Stage in Mega Man X2; in Overdrive Ostrich's stage in Mega Man Xtreme 2; in the Palace Road stage in Mega Man X7; and in Gaudile Laboratory and Gimialla Mine in Mega Man X: Command Mission. In Command Mission, a broken Rush Loader can be found in the Ulfat Factory. After being repaired, it can be used in the Deployment Center. Crash Roader also appears in Rockman X DiVE, ''using its X7 design. Behavior *In ''Mega Man X2 and Mega Man Xtreme 2, they drive straight forward to hit enemies. *In Mega Man X7, they stand still to dash at enemies that approach them. Axl can use A-Trans on them to temporarily increase his movement speed. *In Mega Man X: Command Mission, they usually appear in groups and attack by dashing into enemies. If one of them is destroyed, the remaining Rush Loaders become angry and their size increases, now using Frenzied Dash to attack and it halves the EXP (only once per battle) left by that Rush Loader. If another ally is defeated, the remaining Rush Loader becomes angrier and its size increases further, using Explosive Dash to cause 800 damage, self-destructing after the attack. Gallery MMXRoaderConcept.png|''Mega Man X'' concept art MHXRushRoaderConcept.png|Rush Roader concept art from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X MHXRushRoaderConceptB.png|Rush Roader concept art from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X X7CrashRoader.png|Crash Roader in Mega Man X7. X7CrashRoaderConcept.jpg|''Mega Man X7'' Crash Roader concept. R4M Mono Roader.png|Mono Roader in the Rockman 4 manga. R5M Camon.png|Camon in the Rockman 5 manga. R6M Twin Roader.png|Twin Roader in the Rockman 6 manga. R7M Turbo Roader.png|Turbo Roader in the Rockman 7 manga. X1Ch6-23.jpg|Rush Roader in the Rockman X manga IHRXStormTornado.png|Rush Roader in Irregular Hunter Rockman X Similar enemies *Docron *Kerberos Trivia *The Turbo Roader and other enemies would appear in Mega Man: The Power Battle, but they were removed before game release. This is probably an unfinished concept for bosses having aid of small enemies, which was used in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. It would probably have supported Turbo Man.Sprites INC *Rush Roader is one of the few Mega Man X enemies that aren't listed in the ending credits. *An enemy in the Mega Man Star Force series, HotRoader, is essentially the series variant. However, the Roader is visually a pun on "speed demon", and is out of the usual model for Roaders. *Ride Boarski may have been inspired by the Crash Roaders. *A similar enemy, also called a Roader, appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Twin Roader made a cameo at the top right corner of the Robot Museum's entrance in Mega Man 7. References *Sepelak, Greg (2003). Mega Man X7 Official Strategy Guide. pg.108. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP.) *Mega Man X Command Mission Enemies Information Inline Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 10 enemies Category:Mega Man IV enemies Category:Mega Man V enemies Category:Mega Man X enemies Category:Mega Man X2 enemies Category:Mega Man X7 enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 enemies Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies